Operation: Kidnapped
by ASDM
Summary: Synopsis: Gary is the smartest penguin in CP High (CPHS) and has just won the science fair for the ninth time in a row, which will now be his last year to participate since he's to graduate soon. He won against his best friend by over 200 points. Soon afterwards, Gary is kidnapped by a best-friend-gone-bad and it's up to his closest associates to get him back. Can they save Gary?


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the cover image nor any of the characters. If I did, I certainly would not be writing fanfiction on them.**_

 _ **Sorry about the Gravity Falls sequel, It's been on hiatus the entire summer. There is very little I can do about it as of now since I am in fact in 10th grade now.**_

 _ **R &R, and keep the cycle going. Without further delay, the story:**_

* * *

This is a Club Penguin fanfiction: **Operation: Kidnapped**

 **Mission Operated by ASDM - The Special**

* * *

It was a normal day at CPHS when it all came crashing down. Earlier that day, Gary and his co-workers met at lunch like they did everyday for an overall patrol report about the premises of the school. It was all they were allowed to do on weekdays; Director D still believed they were a little young for full-time agent work and so had them reassigned from their old schools to the one with the most reports of mischief. Thankfully however oddly, today had been fairly quiet of any tomfoolery. And JPG wasn't buying it.

"Hey guys!" Dot called as she sat down at their signature table in the back. "Anything new?" At this moment Rookie and JPG came from the class they just shared and sat down. JPG didn't trust any of the food here so packed a lunch everyday. Rookie could care less. They sat down along with Gary who had rushed through the cafeteria doors on the other side of the room, his flippers carrying too many blueprints, textbooks, and a book bag hung from one of his shoulders. He slung it all down on the table, but as soon as he did this everyone noticed the huge, golden science fair award he had earned just moments ago in the gymnasium. He seemed rushed which was out-of-character for him since he was usually calm and collected.

"Greetings, everyone! He said as soon as he settled down onto the bench next to Dot. "I've got some exciting news."

Jet-Pack Guy took one look and already knew what he was going to say. "Let me guess," he said sarcastically, only his tone of voice was set for humor instead of insult, "you won the science fair again this year?" He had a slight half-smile making his way on his face. He normally didn't show any emotion, so this interaction was more casual than EPF-oriented.

"I did, but I also decided to donate the project to our agency! It's an amplified Puffle Translator."

"And why do we care about this?" JPG said begrudgingly as his elbow and hand supported his face that was trying not to fall on the table from boredom.

"Wow, G, that's great!" Dot and Rookie said simultaneously. There was a yellow puffle that all of them kept at the facility and she would always be helping them on missions, but they had never thought about trying to completely understand her before. And this was why G was up to the challenge. What was more, G's machine actually was fully capable of function and approved for EPF use. When Gary explained this to his peers, JPG did not say anything else.

After all the excitement from the science fair wore off and the school day was drawing to a close, the fearless foursome met outside the school doors by the great fountain, which was a huge statue of the founder. Rookie, Dot and Jet-Pack Guy were once again waiting on Gary. They were beginning to become suspicious of him, he was always early to meetings, even small and casual ones such as these. And they still hadn't seen him since lunch.

Gary was making his way out the door, his friends in sight when someone with a hoodie grabbed the young inventor by the arm and shoved him down the steps. His co-workers saw this, undoubtedly, and began racing towards him when JPG spotted the trouble.

Many penguins were surprised and scared into hysterics when the figure pulled out a pocket knife and held it to Gary's throat. "If any of you follow me, the inventor dies." Was all a familiar voice said before giving his attention to Gary. "Get in the car."

G wasn't afraid of whoever this penguin was, and the figure's curt speech and voice was strikingly obvious, but he couldn't put his finger on who was threatening him just yet. But he would not be forced into submission. He was a respected graduating student and inventor- he wouldn't be coerced so easily.

"And what if I choose not to?" He said firmly, an eyebrow raised to the familiar stranger.

"You don't have a choice!" The figure cut him in the side. "Get in the car!" Gary was shoved into the backseat and the figure took off with the young inventor to his command. Instantly JPG made an attempt at aerial rescue. Nothing could out-drive, swim, run, or fly his jet pack. Unfortunately this perk was also a weakness, as he soon gained too much speed and lost sight of the car.

Dot and Rookie set off to HQ to track where in Club Penguin G could be. The inventor had to have his spy phone on him, and with this in mind they knew he would be easily traced and could be found, and so could the kidnapper.

"Dot," Rookie panted as he stopped running to catch his breath. They had booked it all the way back to the Phoning Facility which was the cover for the secret location of the EPF Agency HQ. "This is terrible!" He exclaimed. "I can't believe someone would ever point a knife at G!" Rookie hated knives and sharp things, even if they were used for making food or furniture. "What are we going to do? We can't call G, because if he has his phone on him then the kidnapper might take it and find the HQ!" Dot nodded in agreement as she started to pace back and forth across the room. She really needed Jet Pack Guy to hurry back, he was usually the one with great plans.

"What are we going to tell the Director?" Dot thought out loud. "It's possible that after we save G he may quit him for easily endangering himself, or even double EPF security." It was when she said this that Jet Pack Guy walked through the door.

"Director D could never fire G. He's the smartest penguin in CP and the only inventor we've got." He said, not caring that he just put the Gadget Guy on a major pedestal. Gary did deserve it, though, and everyone knew it. He had worked hard for his awards and smarts all his life and now he could finally graduate to serve as a full-time inventor for the SPA. It was a moment soon to come that he had been preparing and waiting patiently for all his life, and he wasn't about to give it all up now over trivial things such as a kidnapping. And everyone knew this about him as well. "We can't lose him." JPG finished sadly.

"Then we haven't a moment to lose. Let's go; I just picked up word from the Special that G is at the old laboratory across town."

"You mean where the forest is?" Rookie asked. He had heard quite a bit from other agents about what the forest hid in its landscaped serenity.

"Yeah, come one, we don't have much time! G could be in serious trouble!" Dot exclaimed. Sheesh, getting these plebs out the door was like herding cattle. Really childish cattle. Jet Pack Guy saw the expression on Dot's face and rolled his eyes.

"You guys think you can beat me there? As if." JPG retorted before sliding his serious shades over his eyes and blasting off. He almost broke the door. And gave away the secret location of the EPF base. But no one was even around, so there they went.

MEANWHILE:

"Whatever you want, the answer is no." Gary stated stubbornly. He didn't appreciate being shoved into a car, or being cut with a knife, or being forced to do things against his will, or be confronted by shady people. So he pretty much hated the entirety of the position he was in, and with good and logical reason. Of course, he wouldn't be rude if he didn't need to be, but keeping everything straightforward was perfectly fine.

"Oh come on Gary, you know who I am. I'm the only one who knows your name." The inventors' eyes widened. He knew who it was.

"Jerome? Why are you doing this? Why did you think it was necessary to cut me?" He asked bitterly.

"Stop acting like you don't know what you did to me. I thought you were my best friend, but you're nothing but a egotistical jerk!" the penguin who was apparently named Jerome yelled. Gary would have run away now to save himself the trouble, but he was tied tightly to a chair and it was dark all around him except for a light that hung above him. Jerome took off his hood.

Like his former friend Gary, Jerome sported glasses although they were rectangular instead of circles, a white shirt and red and black striped tie, which was a very classy look, but he didn't wear a white lab coat that Gary pulled off so well. Additionally, Jerome wore guys' sandals while Gary didn't wear shoes at all. Shoes on Club Penguin were more for fashion than their usefulness.

"You're acting ridiculous, Jerome, please just tell me what I did wrong and I'll try to fix-." Gary couldn't finish that sentence because his ex best-friend slapped him with his flipper. G gasped, and this was his only reaction to that.

"You can build a Pizzatron 3000 and a Puffle Translator but you can't even Un-code your best friend?! You left me, you idiot! All you cared about was your stupid science fair projects, and when I lost, you didn't even care! You won by a solid 237 points more than me and the best you could do was run off to everyone else and brag about it!" Gary knew he was talking about his co-workers.

"Jerome, I wasn't bragging and those weren't my friends, they were my co-workers!" G was really pushing the line of need-to-know-basis information; he couldn't let anyone know he was an agent. That was rule number one and by far the easiest rule to follow, there was no way he would tell Jerome anything.

He'd rather die honorably. The agency meant everything to him, as well as the safety of his team. Gary silently wished the other agents were here, because he had lied when he said that Rookie, Jet Pack Guy, Dot and the Director weren't his friends.

"Co-workers for what? Your imaginary job? Don't try to sit there and lie to me, Gary, I know you haven't worked a day in your life other than confining yourself to your room to build pathetically useless projects for Club Penguin!" Gary could see the envy and pain in his frienemy's eyes as they began to well with frustrated tears.

"I have a job." Was all Gary said.

"What is it? Can you explain to me what you could possibly be working as, because with your IQ and engineering spirit you would never keep a job doing anything on Club Penguin! What is your job?!"

"Is this entire interrogation and kidnapping over me winning the science fair?" The inventor tried to dodge the question, but he earned another slap in the face for his attempt.

"You're the worst!" Jerome exasperated, throwing his flippers in the air, the darkness around him making him appear even phantom-like. The glittering silver of the pocket knife could be seen in Jerome's hand. "Of course it is, but stop trying to change the subject! You're a liar and a thief- that award should have been mine! And you clearly don't have a job since you pathetically attempted to change the subject!"

"I can't tell you what I do, but I have a job."

"Yeah, like what, are you a spy? Or even better, a secret agent? Or a police officer?"

Gary didn't respond or make eye contact. He sat there uncomfortably in his seat in hopes that Jerome wouldn't ask him again and would just assume he had no job again. He was too close to revealing his identity as part of the EPF.

Jerome couldn't say anything else before an ocean of light drowned out the darkness when someone opened a door to the room they were arguing in. As soon as the frienemies could see, Gary recognized his co-work— his friends. His real friends.

"Drop your weapon and come quietly. This is the Elite Penguin Force, and you will be punished legally for kidnapping." JPG said sternly to the penguin he now recognized to be someone from their school. He turned to his partners who were all thanking their lucky stars that nothing horrific had happened to G. It was awkward that no one knew each other's names, except for Dot. Everyone knew her name.

"Agent Designer and Agent Rookie, do you recognize who this penguin is?" He said slowly. The both of them nodded which confirmed all of their conclusions.

"This is Jerome." G said behind his frenemy. Jerome freaked out that the legal forces had caught him red-handed but now he also knew what Gary's job was. He slowly turned, his blue-blood now boiling red. If looks could kill, Gary's eye sockets would be blown out presently.

"All this time, Gary.." He said menacingly, but obviously hurt. Everyone gasped when Jerome said the inventor's full name out loud. Now all of his friends knew his actual name. "So I was right! You are a secret agent! Gary, why didn't you tell me?! We were never even really friends, were we?!" He screamed, now crying bitterly. "Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I couldn't, and I wouldn't, Jerome, it's nothing against you. It's called being a secret agent for a reason. No one outside of the force is supposed to know." He said plainly, but he still did try to reason with him. Jerome let out a cry of rage and went to plunge his pocket knife into Gary's chest when he felt three penguins pin him to the cold and snowy ground. The knife fell from his hand where Gary could reach it. He made quick works of the ropes and sprinted out of the chair. He had had enough of being a captive for the rest of the day, and possibly the rest of his life.

JPG, Dot and Rookie took care of Jerome as they lended him over to the authorities for questioning. Gary would have to attend a meeting about the situation with the Director later, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. After all, he had certainly proven he could balance both an agent and academic life at the same time as well as serve and protect Club Penguin to the best of his ability.

After everything was said and done and the foursome were hanging out in Gary's lab at HQ, Rookie pulled his co-workers into a group hug. JPG took a sideways embrace from Rookie and Dot was buried in the formerly-mentioned agent's bear hug. Unfortunately, Gary was claustrophobic and screamed so loud from being surprised that it broke glass. His figure slumped into the floor, he had passed out from too much physical contact all at once.

He hadn't said anything about it earlier, but when he had been tied to the chair in the dark room, the darkness was driving him mad. Thankfully he had enough reason left with him to answer Jerome with small, curt sentences. And now here he was, blacked out on the lab floor.

Mission impossible, completed. Mission next to impossible: What to do now? Rookie, JPG and Dot waisted a moment staring at the floor in shock before the Director found him. Orders were shouted everywhere for privately-paid medical assistance for the EPF. This was going to be a long night, and the foursome still had school tomorrow.


End file.
